


Cloudy comfort

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Lucifer, Clouds, Deckerstar - Freeform, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Shrinking, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: A drawing based in Coop's fic.





	Cloudy comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coop500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Much Needed Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695919) by [coop500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500). 



**Author's Note:**

> In general I don't draw vore drawings of any kind of vore degree, but I admit the fic was really adorable and it inspired me to draw it.  
> And if you ask, yes, Chloe is safe and alive.


End file.
